Life Saving
by InsaneMelon
Summary: One-Shot: Just a silly little story about an injured Rodney who desperately needs rescue... or something like that. - McShep/Pre-Slash


**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine I'm just playing with them. Please don't sue me!

**A/N:** Just a little One-Shot, which may turn into a two-shot if the response is good! This is totally silly and mostly written for my amusement, but maybe you'll like it as well!^^

**Warning:** Crack and pre-slash. If that's not your thing, turn around.... NOW!

* * *

Live Saving

* * *

Rodney McKay stumbled through the corridors of Atlantis, leaning heavily against the wall to his right as he forced his legs to take another step... and another.... and another...

His breath became irregular and sweat was steadily dripping from his eyebrows into his eyes, making them burn and itch. It certainly didn't help his vision, which was getting more and more blurry with each step he took. He tried to shake his head to get rid of it, since he couldn't lift his left arm and needed the right to brace himself against the wall, but the motion only caused the pain to flare up and he groaned pitifully into the otherwise empty corridor.

He forced himself to take another step while his left arm was pressed against his chest, but he knew that he wouldn't make it.

Little droplets of blood marked the distance he had already covered but the infirmary was still way out of reach. He wouldn't make it in time for Carson to save him from a painful death.

Rodney cursed himself for forgetting his radio in his lab. When he had injured himself and seen the blood he hadn't waited long enough to call Carson. He'd just taken off, determined to reach the infirmary by himself. Carson had seemed particulary stressed these past couple of days, and Rodney had thought that he would spare his friend the long trek to his lab. It had been one of his few unselfish moments and look where it got him. Dying, all alone and in pain.

He would never think of someone else before himself ever again!

Admittedly, it hadn't looked too bad when he'd left the lab and the pain had been fairly managable. But the bleeding just wouldn't stop and the pain had gotten worse with every passing minute. Now he was stuck somewhere halfway between his lab and the infirmary, too dizzy and disorientated to go on. And worst of all; he was completely alone. It was way past midnight and everyone else had already gone to bed.

Rodney slid to the ground, a miserable and desperate frown on his face.

No one would find him before it was too late. Some dumb Marine would trip over his legs in the morning and his headstone will read something, like; _"Rodney McKay. Bled to death because he had worked late to save us all from certain doom. We will miss him dearly."_

Well, it'd better be something like that. That's the very least he could expect, right?!

But wait, what if he didn't bleed to death? What if the wound was already infected? What if he was feeling so dizzy because he was developing a fever? Would he loose his mind while having feverish dreams about Wraith and homicidal lemons?

Oh God, he _couldn't_ die like this! He _refused_ to die like this!

"No!" Rodney hissed through gritted teeth. "I have to fight this. I have to make it to Carson!"

He gathered all the strength he could muster and tried to stand up. He'd almost made it when his injury accidentally brushed the wall. The new wave of pain that shot through his arm took his breath away and he fell back to the ground, blinking hard against the tears that gathered behind his eyes.

He didn't dare look down to see what further damage he'd inflicted on his wound. His hand was probably a bloody mess by then and he really didn't need to see that.

The scientist curled up and tried his best to block everything out; The pain, his impending death, and of course, the thoughts about all the things he still wanted to do. He still hadn't won the Nobel Prize and Samantha Carter probably still thought that she was smarter than him. _'Pfff, as if...'_

The knot in his stomach tightened painfully when he remembered one more thing that he would never be able to do now.

He'd never be able to make that Ferris wheel ride with Sheppard that he had promised the man a few months ago. When Sheppard had talked him into this, Rodney had _(of course)_ acted as if he didn't really want to go. But in reality, he had already counted the days left until their next leave.

But that didn't matter anymore, because he would never live to see their next leave, let alone Sheppard in a Ferris wheel. He just wished...

"Rodney?"

Oh great, the fever's set in. Why did he have to hallucinate on top of everything else? Couldn't he suffer without imagining people who weren't really there? Just once?

"Rodney!"

Wow, this hallucination was pretty persistent...Wait! Was that hallucination shaking his shoulder? That was odd...

"Rodney, come on buddy!"

Rodney opened sluggish eyes (_'Huh, when did I close them?')_ and there he was:

John Sheppard._ His_ John, in all his gorgeous, fluffy-headed glory.

The Colonel was crouching in front of him, staring at him with a puzzled and worried expression on his face. A ghost of a smile touched Rodney's lips. Sheppard would know what to do. He always knew what to do.

"I wanted to drag you out of that lab and then I find you here, in the middle of the corridor. What's wrong Rodney?"

The relief Rodney had felt when John had found him vanished and was instantly replaced by irritation. Was Sheppard really that blind? Didn't he see all the blood? Rodney decided to safe his precious breath and wordlessly lifted his hand so John could see the wound that was slowly sucking the life out of him.

John took Rodney's hand and stared at the paper cut for a few seconds before his face broke into a huge grin.

"I think you'll live buddy."

"How can you say that?" Rodney snapped and was surprised that he was still strong enough to do that. His finger was throbbing mercilessly and the cut was still bleeding. It was probably already infected with some kind of alien virus, destroying his blood cells as they spoke. "Call Carson and a medical team! Maybe they can still save the hand if they are fast enough!"

John actually laughed at that. He was_ laughing_ at a dying man, that son of a...! Rodney couldn't believe that he had mourned after the Ferris wheel-date just a few minutes ago. That insensitive moron so didn't deserve a date with him!

"I don't think we'll need Carson for this." John said while he brought Rodney's hand closer to his lips. "Besides, I have a better idea."

And before Rodney could even process what he was doing, much less stop him, John took Rodney's finger into his mouth and began to suck on the tiny paper cut. The first few seconds were rather painful and Rodney tried to pull back, but John held his hand in a vice like grip, obviously unwilling to let go. But suddenly the pain abated until it was completely gone, and all that was left was a tingling sensation that was almost nice.

The scientist finally relaxed and watched with curious fascination how John's mouth curved into a smile around his finger and how completely content he seemed while doing this. And Rodney realized that he too, wasn't disgusted at all. He clearly should have been, since exchanging bodily fluids _was_ rather disgusting, but somehow it was okay when John was the one doing it.

_'But only John.'_ Rodney realized with a start. _'Everyone else and I'd been long since outta here.'_

He was oddly disappointed when John stopped his _'treatment'_ and leaned back to examine his work. The bleeding had stopped and Rodney was amazed that, without the blood, the cut looked rather harmless and minor. He suddenly felt kind of stupid...

"Better?"

John smirked at him as if he knew exactly what Rodney was thinking and the Canadian blushed a little. "Yeah." He cleared his throat and tried to glare at his friend. "What was that? Are you a vampire or something?"

John's smile just widened while he helped Rodney to his feet. "I kissed it better."

Rodney wanted to say something sharp and sarcastic. For example that this hadn't had much to do with kissing and that he wasn't a little kid anymore. But when he opened his mouth, all he managed was a meek and embarrassed "Thanks".

Because John _'had'_ kissed it better.

The pain was completely gone and in some skewed and undeniable weird way, John Sheppard had once again saved Rodney McKay's life.

And Rodney thought that it really didn't matter how he'd done it.

* * *

A/N: Like it? Hate it? Do you want to see how Rodney returns the favor or should I stop here? Just one way to let me know...*points to review button* lol


End file.
